Aliza Grace
by mcabby4eva
Summary: Marshall discovers he has a daughter, but he knows he must work to uncover her past, and that of the child's mother. Will be MUCH better than summary please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue!

Chapter One

Marshall sat at home in his neat living room, reading the newspaper. He was pretty bored with it, since it was yesterday's paper. One of his neighbors had probably taken the newest version. The doorbell rang impatiently. The 6 foot 2 man worked his way to the front door, and opened it cautiously. A young woman stood there. Her hair was fiery red, and she had pale skin with high cheekbones and thin lips.

"Are you Marshall Mann?" She demanded angrily. He nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Whitney Brandt, my sister Jessica used to go out with you." Marshall's heart skipped a beat. Yes, Jessie Brandt, it had almost been four years since he'd seen her. They went out for a year, and Marshall was in love with her. Jess moved away, she said she had a new job opportunity there, and left him in Albuquerque, alone. They tried a long distance relationship, but it didn't work out, so there he was. Her auburn hair glowed wherever she went, her bright green eyes that twinkled with happiness. She was Marshall's ideal woman, but she was not her ideal man.

"Yes, I remember. Has she moved back to Albuquerque?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Jessica died in a car accident nearly one year ago," Whitney said gently. Marshall felt light headed.

"Oh, god, poor Jess," he whispered.

"I have to leave now, so here," she said abruptly, pulling a little girl out who was cowering behind her back. She was about 3 or 4 years old, with light brown hair and grey eyes.

"Marshall, meet your daughter, Aliza Grace."

**TBC…do you like it? Tell me and I'll continue!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue!

Chapter Two

Whitney ran off, leaving Marshall standing at his doorstep with a little girl at his feet. He leaned down to pat her shoulder but she flinched back, as if he was going to hit her. He kneeled down so he was at her eye level, to make him seem less intimidating.

"Hi Aliza," he whispered, "I won't hurt you, okay? I promise." The four year old nodded weakly, her scraggily hair all over her face. Marshall saw the bruises up and down Aliza's arms. He took her little hand and led her inside. Her dress was worn out, so he put her on the couch, wrapped up in a soft blanket. She said nothing, but her pale eyes were grateful. He paced back and forth in the living room, trying to contain his anger. What had they done to _his _little girl? She whimpered slightly, tears running down her white face. He sat down next to her.

"I bet you're hungry," he said to himself, "Do you want something to eat Ally?" He saw how bony and fragile she was, but she was so very pretty. She nodded again sleepily. Marshall went to the fridge and pulled out milk and some applesauce. He wasn't sure what else to give her. She trembled slightly but ate it quickly. Marshall noticed she was coughing a little bit and he felt her forehead.

"You're sick," he muttered. It would give him a reason to go to the doctor's office and have a paternity test done, just in case, but she had already fallen asleep. Marshall picked her up and cradled her in his arms, as the little girl subconsciously snuggled up against his chest. He smiled and tucked her into his bed. Afterwards, he sat and stared at her. It all seemed so unreal. He knew he had to protect her from his job, because now, if he lost his life, someone who was depending on it would lose their care and love and food. He picked up his phone and called Mary.

"_Hello?"_

"Mary? It's Marshall. I need your help, can you come over now?"

"_I'm busy, Marshall. If it's an emergency, call Stan."_

"I don't think Stan could deal with this sort of emergency."

"_Fine, I'll come over." _She hung up. Marshall watched TV quietly until he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to the front door, only to find a pissed off Mary standing there.

"What's the big deal, Marshall?" She demanded. He pulled her into his room and pointed to the form in the bed. She cautiously walked over and pulled the sheets back, then turned to stare at Marshall.

"Who the hell is she?" Mary asked in a harsh whisper.

"She's my daughter, Aliza." He said quietly. It sounded good to say. Mary scoffed.

"Jesus, Marshall. How the hell are you going to look after a four year old girl?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"I'll figure something out. Besides, she's my responsibility. She's always been beaten up, and this is my chance to give her a better life."

**TBC…not as good as I would've wanted it to be…anyways please PLEASE review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight or any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter Three

Mary and Marshall just stared at each other. The doorbell rang, and Marshall went to get it, wondering if his family was going to expand any more. There was a man standing there, along with two bigger men behind him.

"Yes?" Marshall asked. The first man peered around the living room. He had spiky white blond hair and piercings all over his face.

"I'm here for my daughter," he said in a thick New York accent. Marshall's heart jumped. Sure, he'd only had Aliza a day, but what if she was his daughter? He wouldn't give her up to some sketchy strangers.

"You must have the wrong house," Marshall said quickly.

"Nah, we saw Whitney come here and drop the little girl off," the man told Marshall.

"Who are you?" Mary demanded, appearing at the door. The men looked over Mary hungrily.

"I'm Cole, and this is T and Bobby," Cole introduced, "Now I want my daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Mary demanded. She looked at Marshall, acting confused. Marshall kept his fingers brushing lightly over his gun.

"Don't play dumb, lady," T warned, stepping forward. He put his hand tightly around Mary's arm. Marshall pulled his gun out.

"I want you people out of here now," Marshall growled. T backed off, releasing Mary's arm.

"Don't think this over. We'll be back, and we'll be watching you, just in case," Bobby hissed. Mary and Marshall looked at each other, and Marshall rushed back to his bedroom to check on Aliza, she was fine. _I have to get that paternity test_, Marshall thought.

**TBC…will Marshall be the father? Who is Cole? Who is Whitney and where are they all from. You can review and tell me!**


End file.
